Post-Credit Scenes
by funkmasterjo
Summary: Small shots after the credits. Spoilers of course. Starting post 'Bubbled' episode. That is, after season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

After the Credits

Bubbled

After the events of the day…

The long, looooong day he had just experienced… Steven was in total agreement with Amethyst.

Together they stumbled into the house and collapsed onto the couch.

His mom… he had learnt so much about her today.

And he didn't know how to feel.

"I'm not leaving this couch." Amethyst said. "For like, ever."

Oh that's how.

He knew how to feel. He felt tired.

Really, really tired.

"I'm not leaving for two forevers." Steven explained. "I'm going to live here now."

"Mnnn." Amethyst agreed, and then sighed. "I… beat Jasper. Sort of."

"Yeah."

"I mean, **we** did. Together."

"Yeah." Steven smiled. "Is it everything you expected?"

"No." Amethyst sighed. "Jasper… wasn't what I expected. "She was… a lot more like me than I thought. Even though she came out right, she still wasn't… right… you know? She had her own problems. Insecurities. Failures… She just didn't show it. And at the end of the day she lost, even though she was so perfect. I'm the opposite. I'm not perfect at all," She said into a pillow, "but at least I'm wanted. Now… I feel kind of sorry for her… you know?"

"…Yeah. She wanted to fuse with Lapis again. She got on her knees."

"Please no. We'd all be dead. Malachite was really strong. Alexandrite is a four gem fusion, if you count Garnet as two. But we were not going to win at all before those melon dudes showed up. I still feel the spot where she punched us."

"I guess it doesn't matter now… unless I can heal her."

"Ugh. Just give me a month first okay?"

"Yeah…"

"…Sigh."

"…Sigh."

"Do you think mom really… did that?"

"…Garnet said so, right?"

"Did you know?"

"It was before I was born. But I guessed it." Amethyst. "Even though they never like to talk about the war."

"…Are you ok?"

"Me? She's your mom Steven. Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Everyone did ask me. And I'm ok. Are you ok? Wasn't she like your mom too?"

"…." Amethyst didn't say anything for a long time.

No one had EVER said that.

And she didn't know what she was supposed to say back.

She just reached over and clasped Steven's hand. "…I'm fine."

"…Wanna play Lonely Blade?" Steven asked.

"Pfft. Only if you step up your game dude."

"I learnt that combo you know."

"Let's do it. Bring the TV over here." Amethyst challenged. "And the console. And some chips."

"…I'm not getting off of this couch."

"…I'm not getting up either."

"…Sigh."

"…Sigh."

Kindergarten Kid

 _"Where did it go?"_

 _"Home."_

Peridot dashed into the barn excitedly.

Then she started to scream excitedly about something or other.

"Isn't it amazing Lapis?" Peridot asked.

"Mn Hmm."

"Are you listening?"

"Nope." She turned the page.

Peridot dropped her hands slowly.

Well, that was lapis.

"Didn't you notice the bubble that just suddenly appeared?" She asked.

"Sure." Lapis replied.

"I did that!" Peridot pointed at herself. "With my exceptional powers!"

In response, a Lapis raised a hand over Peridot's head. She still had her eyes tracking the words of her manga.

At first, Peridot thought the other Gem was going to pat her head, or ruffle her hair, or some other common earth show of affection.

Which was silly.

She was grinning widely.

"Like this?" Lapis asked, and in a moment Peridot found herself in a large blue sphere. With a tap she found herself floating far above the floor, beside her own bubble.

"Uh… right." Peridot said.

Peridot knew very well that Lapis wasn't a normal gem. Such a simple action must be like walking for Lapis.

And here she was making a big deal out of such a small bubble.

"Um… Am I bothering you?" Peridot asked slowly.

"It's Hunny just joined a new hair salon in the big city." Lapis explained. "It's not going well."

"Er… I'll… shut up and let you get back to your book."

"Thanks."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Um… I was really proud." Peridot said slowly. "I never bubbled anything before. I didn't… know I could. I'm an Era 2…"

The book snapped shut.

Lapis looked at Peridot floating over her head, face as implacable as ever.

And gave a silent thumbs up.

"EEeeee!" Peridot squealed happily. "Lapis!"

She would have tackled and hugged the taller Gem, but bounced in to the wall of her bubble.

That's what home meant, Peridot thought.

Lapis went back to reading.

Five minutes later Peridot realized she was still trapped in a bubble.

Know Your Fusion.

 _"Give us the play by play."_

Pearl was happy. No, she was overjoyed.

Pure and unfettered.

That's what she kept telling herself.

She had to portray that. She had to give that to them. Her support. Her unconditional love.

Steven and Amethyst FUSED!

Sure, Steven had fused with Connie before. But that was a human.

It was, after all, a secret concern as to whether he could even fuse with another Gem.

Everything was unknown with Steven.

She was so proud. And relieved.

She felt so bad about raining on their parade. But it wasn't about her, even her regret.

She'd apologize later. Right now it was a happy time!

But she couldn't quite hold it.

After hearing the full story from Steven and Amethyst at last, something they should have done from the start, Pearl was becoming progressively more depressed.

"Uh… Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"What's on your mind?" Steven asked.

"Oh!" Pearl gasped. "Oh I didn't mean to lose focus you two. I'm just… You've both done so, so well. Steven, you've come so far! And Amethyst, you were always full of potential. But now you've become… become…"

"Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"Strong," Pearl said with a half smile, "in the real way. When did that happen? Why couldn't I notice? Of all people?" Pearl half covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh, it's just such a mess."

"Well…" Garnet said slowly. "That's Sardonyx."

"Sugalite is impulsive." Pearl ticked off on her fingers. "Opal falls apart the second Amethyst and I disagree. And Sardonyx is supposed to be precise and clever but the truth is… she get's carried away more than anyone."

"Pfft!" Amethyst scoffed. "That reminds me. What was up with that audience!"

"It was fun." Steven decided.

"It was cheesy!" Amethyst laughed.

Pearl smiled awkwardly. "I'm just disappointed in myself. I don't' mean to lower the mood."

"I know what would help." Garnet said abruptly. "A toy."

Steven and Amethyst gasped.

Steven jumped to his feet. "Pearl! You want to learn some yo-yo tricks?!"

"Huh? I don't know. I'm not very good at that sort of – Oh!"

Before she knew it she was dragged outside by a gem on each of her arms, Garnet right behind.

But that was good too.

Let them get carried away together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Credit to Lunar Lovegood as Beta Reader.

* * *

Earthlings

Lapis sat in the barn catching up on Camp Pining Hearts. Season three was really good so far.

"The kayak race has been interrupted due to beaver-related difficulties..." a voice on the television said.

"Those wily beavers…" Lapis muttered.

"Camp director, it's not fair! We had it in the bag!"

"Even so, those are the rules. Subsection 4 of the Camp Guidebook is very clear on the relevant beavertrosities."

Lapis felt an odd disturbance in the air. Everything was shaking; it almost felt like an earthquake. A ship had landed in the front yard, whipping the wind about. It wasn't enough to make her turn away from her show, however. It was none of her business.

The hatch opened and a stream of stomping rubies poured out. Lapis spared a glance away from the kayak ruling debate to confirm this. Didn't Steven know a Ruby? And a Sapphire? Whatever, it didn't matter at the moment.

"Steven's not here!" Lapis yelled to them. "He'll be back soon!"

"YOU! BOB THE PHONY HUMAN!" one of the Rubies shouted. "YOU TRICKED US!"

Lapis sighed. "Can you try not to be so loud? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"You tricked us…" the Ruby hissed. "WAIT, NO! GET OUT HERE, NOW! WHO CARES?!"

Lapis clicked her tongue. "Look, I'll be out soon. Give me ten minutes."

The Ruby gave a screeching roar, louder than that of a lion's. "WHERE IS JASPER?!"

Lapis flinched and slackened her expression. "Look, I don't know where she is. I mean, it's not my job to keep an eye on her." Not any more, at least.

"LIKE WE BELIEVE YOU!"

"Shut up, I'm watching the season finale here!" Lapis shouted. Rubies were always incredibly annoying.

"Percy… even though we're on opposite sides, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Paulette. Our Color War is everything to us. But before the forces of nature, it's all meaningless…"

Lapis nodded in agreement. Season three really was the best. Outside, she heard the distinct ringing sound of fusion. Whatever. She ignored it.

A shadow loomed above her. Couldn't they just leave her alone?

By now, she was taking into account the local humidity and sources of water.

On the television screen, Percy grasped Paulette's hands, right in front of the entire camp.

"Beavers are," Paulette said, "a deadly force of nature. Just like the guidebook said."

"Not beavers, Paulette. A force of nature… like my feelings for–"

"WHERE. IS. JASPER!"

"Oh, come on!" Lapis snapped. She finally stood up to face the Rubies. "That was the best part!"

"WHO CARES?! WE'RE ON A MISSION! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER US, WE'LL SQUASH YOU AND YOUR WHOLE STINKING BARN OR WHATEVER THIS IS! WHATEVER! STUPID!"

"You–"

"STUPID!"

"What did you just–"

"TELL US WHERE SHE IS!"

"If you could just–"

"SHUT UP, I'M BIGGER!"

Lapis spread her arms out, raising them as if she was lifting the weight of the whole world. The five-Ruby fusion was mid-rant when she trailed off, noticing the sort of transparent half-shadow that only the ocean's waves could cast on the shallow seabed.

The massive Mega Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder. "UH…" She turned around.

Before her was a Ruby that dwarfed herself and the barn, and almost encompassed the entirety what could be seen of the sky. The 'small lake' that Peridot and Steven had put together was derived from their adventure to the centre of the earth. They had filled it, but it was still incredibly deep. This meant that Lapis had a lot of water laying around.

"You think you're the biggest one here," said Lapis. "And you were, but it won't be like that forever. Muscle heads like you never listen. You think you know everything. You think you know what everyone wants, but you have a lot to learn." Lapis had a look that could stir thunderstorms. "There's no guarantee that you'll still be the biggest when you need it. Nothing is still on earth."

"UH…."

"Sit down. Now."

The five-Ruby fusion fell to her knees in an obedient posture.

"Split."

The enormous Ruby unfused. Five Rubies sheepishly sat together, shuddering, with pursed lips. Above them towered a gigantic water-formed Mega Ruby, arms crossed and frowning dissaprovingly. The countryside would have been cast in darkness, save for the fact that water was see-through.

Lapis rewound the tape.

"Beavers are... a deadly force of nature. Just like the guidebook said."

"Not beavers, Paulette. A force of nature… like my feelings for… maple syrup."

"M-maple syrup?!"

"Oh, Paulette…" Lapis mumbled. It was so painful to see Paulette's crestfallen look. So why was she enjoying it so much?

"I'm aiming for the top! I want to win the Maple Syrup Cup! God, I love Maple Syrup!"

"Vicious."

* * *

Back inside the temple, the phone rang. Amethyst walked over to pick it up.

"Hey. Do you know where your Ruby is?"

"Oh, uh, hi, Lapis," Amethyst said.

"Right. Hi," Lapis replied. She paused, allowing for a long silence. "So, is your Ruby around?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You don't have spares or anything?"

"No… At least, I don't think so." Amethyst was a bit confused.

"Can I poof these ones, then? I know Steven knows a Ruby. I don't want to poof that one."

"What? You met her!" Amethyst yelled into the phone.

Lapis paused. "They all… Look the same…"

Amethyst sighed.

"Okay," Lapis grunted. "I'll poof them and send their gems over to Steven when he gets back."

"Okay, then…" Amethyst almost hung up before realizing her mistake. "No, wait! We'll be right over."

Lapis sighed. "Fine. By the way, I finished volume two of Pretty Hairstylist. You can have it back."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Credit to Lunar Lovegood as Beta Reader

* * *

Know Your Fusion

"Hey, can we try Hit That Bird again?" Steven asked.

"Oh, Steven," Pearl said nervously. "Why ever would you want to do something like that?"

"Amethyst and I have been coming up with some new tricks!" Steven exclaimed.

"Unless you're chicken." Amethyst grinned. "Then we'll steal the spotlight!"

"But you have to let us do it our way," Steven amended.

Pearl and Garnet shared a speculative look.

"I'm not good at this," Pearl mouthed.

Garnet shrugged.

"All right, you two," Pearl said. "But remember, Steven needs to sleep, so we'll have to keep it short. You still need to do that, right Steven?"

"Uh, kinda," Steven replied.

"Right." Pearl nodded.

* * *

"Oh, ho ho ho! Welcome once more to Sardonyx Tonight! We have a returning contestant tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Don't ask me how we managed to lure this kind of star power to the set not once, but twice!" Sardonyx sighed and turned her face to the side. "Poor George…" she muttered softly.

"Anyway!" She changed track quickly, clapping her all four of her hands together. "Give it up for Smokey… Quartz!"

Smokey, of course, performed a spectacularly pointless yo-yo trick that had the crowd gasping in amazement.

"Hey, that's new. They don't just laugh," Smokey observed.

"Yes. I've replaced them," Sardonyx said with an unsettling grin.

"Have I told you that it's really creepy how you say that?"

"Hm? What was that darling?"

"Nothing…"

"Now, ladies and gentleman, it's time for Hit That Bird!"

The newly replaced crowd gave an excited cheer.

"Here we go!" Smokey exclaimed, pulling three yo-yos from her gems. "I call this one 'Now you see-gul, now you don't!'"

"Oh dear!" Sardonyx gasped.

The yo-yos went hurtling towards the poorly constructed low-budget plywood stand. If the air-pressure alone didn't obliterate the whole set, it would have been a miracle. And yet…

In a dazzling display, the giant yo-yos came flying through the air and incredibly accurately sniped the tiny cardboard birds. The tiny cardboard birds alone were totally ripped apart, with the rest of the stage completely untouched.

The crowd gasped in awe.

"Good job, Smokey," Smokey congratulated themselves. "Thank you, thank you, Smokey." They'd done that joke before, but this was a new audience!

"Yes! Very well done!" Sardonyx clapped using both sets of hands. "And thank you for sparing our set! Now it's time for... You Like That, Little Man?!"

"Okay. This one's easy." Smokey looked very confident. They spun like a top at an incredible speed. The mallet in her hands blurred until it looked like a solid, shiny purple ring of death.

Then, with a pop, the spinning Smokey flew through the air and crashed onto the platform in a crazy and barely controlled manner. The mallet did in fact hit the target, but soon went flying out of Smokey's grip, crashing into something off-stage.

As for the test, the bell had been rung and poor Sugalite's face exploded in a violent spray of wood chips.

"Yes!" Smokey exclaimed. "I hit it!"

"My goodness!" Sardonyx gasped. "Even stronger than Sugalite, dear!"

"I guess you could say I'm at the… top of my game?" Smokey grinned.

"Oh, ho ho ho!"

"To be fair to Sugalite, I think she would have destroyed the whole set with her Twister-Punch, much less the bell."

"I suppose that's true." Sardonyx admitted. "She's not exactly… Suga-lightweight!"

Smokey burst out laughing. "Good one, Sardonyx!"

"Oh, ho ho ho!" Sardonyx laughed at her own joke. "Get ready, Smokey, it's time for Breath Of Fire!"

"Easy!" Smokey declared. "Now I'll show you why they call me 'Smokey' Quartz!"

"Go for it, superstar!"

Smokey took a pack of matches from one of their jean pockets, lit one, turned around, bent over, and was instantly picked up by four arms with a tight grip.

"Dear, what's this about?!" Sardonyx asked.

"Don't worry. What's that, like, three feet? It'll totally reach," Smokey said.

"That's terrible!" Sardonyx exclaimed.

"It's a new technique. Get it? Both Steven and Amethyst like to eat! This the combined power of us and fifty cans of beans! I call this one the Mega Fartzooka!"

"Please don't name it!" Sardonyx gasped.

"It's really cool," Smokey said.

"It's not! You can't do that here! I'm running a classy show!"

"Setting your fire to the gas that comes out of you butt is a time honored Earth tradition. Do you hate Earth, Sardonyx?" Smokey reproachfully asked.

The appropriately audience boo'ed.

"Amethyst. Amethyst, are you listening to me in there? You're a terrible influence, Amethyst. On Steven AND on Smokey Quartz," Sardonyx said seriously. "And think of the ratings!"

"Uh, they'll go through the roof?"

"Not those! My age restriction ratings! This is a family show! I'm rated E for Everyone!"

"Seriously?!" Smokey retorted. "Wait a minute, isn't that a video game rating?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sardonyx shouted. "I never thought I'd have something so vulgar on my show!"

Smokey rolled their eyes. "Fine. Geez. For the record, it would have worked."

"I don't doubt it." Sardonyx deadpanned. "Dear, you're terrifying."

* * *

"Awesome!" Steven cried, running into the room clutching the laptop.

"Hm?" Pearl asked.

"That video of Sardonyx Tonight we put up on TubeTube is going viral!"

"Oh, is that so? I guess the common man doesn't get much exposure to gem culture," Pearl said.

"Everyone wants us to show them the Mega Fartzooka! They're even doing a Kickstarter! Amethyst, come on! We're going to be internet famous!"

Amythest dashed out of her room. "Seriously? That's AWESOME!"

"Steven! Amethyst! No!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Credit to Lunar Lovegood as Beta Reader

* * *

Stevonnie looked up at the sky, at those beautiful drifting particles of water. Inside of their mindscape, Steven lay in the same position.

"There's so much I haven't been able to do," Steven said. "Sometimes, it's just too much, you know?"

"That's why we have to train," Connie gently replied.

Steven breathed out. She was right. But a part of him thought that just training wouldn't be enough. He didn't really like that part of him. He really did want it to be enough. He had to have hope, because he was a good kid. He was a Crystal Gem.

And Crystal Gems don't give up. But perhaps that didn't mean he couldn't think about it.

It was just… a thought.

"Connie," he said weakly. "I really did try. But I just think I could have tried harder."

Connie sighed. "What are you saying?"

"It's true," Steven said. "I could have tried harder. I… I could have saved her."

"Like how?"

"I could have healed Jasper."

"You tried," Connie said. "She almost cut you up." Connie had seen everything. The memories Steven had of those days in full, all the parts he wouldn't have normally told her. All the details he would have played down.

"I could have tried again," Steven said. "Maybe faster. Maybe with a shield or something."

"Steven, she could have killed you!"

"Yeah, I know that," he explained. "But I still didn't try hard enough."

"She was a bad guy," Connie said. "I don't think you have to."

"I could have poofed and bubbled Eyeball. She wasn't that strong, really. Even though my weapon is a shield, I'm still a Quartz. Just a few punches should have done it. But she was so mad. And eager. She wanted to pry my gem out. I just sort of freaked out." he lamented. "But I just threw her off into space."

"I don't know if you had it in you, Steven," Connie said. "You had a really, really long day."

"I can unbubble Bismuth any time," Steven admitted, looking off to the side. "I just don't. I'm not even sure why. I just don't feel confident that it will work out well."

"She was bubbled for five thousand years. She can wait a few more. Until you're ready. Until you have the right words, or the right proof for her. That there's a better way."

"I think you think I'm better than I think I am," Steven said.

Connie smiled. "I trust you. You're pretty much the best person I know."

"But… How many people do you really know anyway?" he asked.

"Mostly just you."

They ended up giggling for some reason, underneath the swarm of memories in the sky, in a world of just us and the past.

"Connie?" Steven asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get stronger."

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Stevonnie said, back in reality, jumping to their feet. "If I can float, I can do this too!"

They crouched low and made a big leap upwards.

"I'm going down there," Pearl said, very worried.

"They're fine," Garnet said coolly.

"Garnet!" Pearl protested.

"They can float." Garnet pointed out for what had to be the hundredth time. "You can't."

"Well… I'm pretty good at falling." Pearl said stubbornly. "This is the Sky Arena. I can make it."

Garnet sighed. Pearl had an unwarranted amount of confidence with anything related to the Sky Arena. Well, at one point it had been warrented. Thousands of years ago.

"There's really no point in going down anymore," Garnet said, adjusting her shades.

"What?"

"Duck," Garnet said, pulling Pearl down.

Overhead, Stevonnie flipped over them, flailing their arms and legs. They hit the floor of the arena with a sigh, then faced the three standing Holo-Pearls and declared "Round three!"

"Do you wish to engage in–"

"Give me your best shot!" Stevonnie said confidently.

"Challenge accepted! Initiating Impossible Mode!"

"What, really?" Stevonnie gasped, seeing the hologram's eyes turn red. "Uh, okay!"

"Stevonnie, no!" Pearl gasped. "You're not ready!"

Garnet held her back. "They've got this."

"You keep saying that!" Pearl barked. "When has it ever made me feel better?"

"Initiating Three-way Fusion Dance!" The three Holo-Pearls got into formation, twirled into the center of the arena, and fused into a giant Giga Holo-Pearl.

Stevonnie widened their stance, sword and shield at the ready.

The newly-fused Holo-Pearl was larger than ever before. Stevonnie could only reach its thigh. The massive holographic fusion held a sword in each hand in a rather intimidating pose.

"Commencing duel!"

"Boomerang Shield! Boomerang Shield! Boomerang Shield!" Stevonnie flung three huge shields at the Holo-Pearl fusion. All three shields were deflected, sending one back towards Stevonnie. Yet Stevonnie manged to deflect it right back with their sword.

The Holo-Pearl, with one slash of its blade, attempted to deflect it back once more. But as it did so, the shield disappeared into a burtst sparkling light. Though the force was not there, the Giga Holo-Pearl's sight was obstructed. Stevonnie had already leapt behind the giant hologram's guard. It only took one giant arm swing downwards, far more swift than the Holo-Pearl's size would indicate.

Stevonnie sheathed their blade and stopped dead in the mid-air. They caught the gigantic Holo-Pearl's forearm and performed a magnificent twirl. A strange property of the ability to float was, that no amount of force could really affect the falling speed. Even dropping a boat on top wouldn't make one fall significantly faster. It was basically like standing on the ground, except in the air.

And so this throw was completely viable. It was simply that the Giga Holo-Pearl wasn't programmed for it.

"Connie Throw!" Stevonnie declared, magnificently throwing the giant Holo-Pearl over her shoulder.

The transparent blue form slammed into the Sky Arena on its back. Its form blurred as though it might disappear, but it held together.

"So, we're calling it the Connie Throw now?" Connie asked in Stevonnie's mindscape.

"Come on, we have to keep going!" said Steven. "Together! Overhead!"

"Wha–we're doing tha–I mean okay!" Connie gasped, flustered.

"Overhead Deathsmash!" Stevonnie cried, terminating their float and dropping down onto the Mega Holo-Pearl's face.

"Counter!" It thrust up a giant sword towards Stevonnie.

"Counter! Counter!" Stevonnie tossed a shield out, deflecting the blade.

The Holo-Pearl grasped something with its empty hand and thrust it brought down their blade, slamming it downwards at the Giga Holo-Pearl. They froze, the blade inches from their opponent's face.

"Initiate Yield!" The item the Giga Holo-Pearl was holding was a tiny white flag.

Stevonnie breathed out a sigh of relief.

They jumped off the Holo-Pearl and held their blade up at attention and exchanged a respectful bow.

After Stevonnie sheathed their sword, they looked down at their hands and then looked up to the sky.

"That was good," they said. "That's a step in the right direction."

Off to the side, Garnet was cheering while waving her sign around. Pearl looked as if she had narrowly escaped a panic attack, but was otherwise over the moon. Stevonnie chuckled.

"By the way Connie, I can probably heal that bad guy." Steven commented.

"Good idea."


End file.
